


Hells Bells

by Shiverice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverice/pseuds/Shiverice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley Winchester is a 17 year old hunter. She's not particularly interesting, she's not a vessel, a genius, or even an amazing gunman. She is, however, important. She just doesn't realize it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to say that I know this is a very overused idea. I'm going to try my hardest, though, to make this different than the other 'Winchester Sister' fics.   
> The first chapter is written in first person just to make it easier to explain. The rest, however, will be in third so please stick around!

Marley Winchester is a 17 year old that lives with her two brothers, Sam and Dean, the bunker. It’s not the most homey place, but it’s the first real home that they've ever had. Marley was raised on the road, traveling the country with her dad and half-brothers. She, Sam, and Dean share a father. The boys' mother, Mary Winchester, died in a fire when they were kids. It nearly killed their father to lose her and he sought revenge after the demon who set the fire. He never really got over Mary but, like all men, he had his one night stands. Marley's mother was one of them.

Her mother was the sheriff in a small town in Indiana. She met John there, he was on a case. There was a pack of werewolves in town that he was investigating. It was a pretty easy case, it didn’t take him long to take the pack down. He left town and that was that, or so he thought. When he received a call 10 months later, he was shocked to say the least. Marley was John’s second ‘accident child’. When he came to town to meet her, he found that he didn’t do as good of a job killing the werewolves as he thought. One of them found him and killed her mother.

Reluctantly, John took Marley on the road with him. When Sam and Dean first met her, they were _not_ happy. Neither wanted another sibling, and they didn’t even _know_ about their other half-sibling yet. Apparently, though, she was a pretty cute baby. She won them over within a month and since then, they’ve been really close. Marley is 11 years younger than Sam and 15 years younger than Dean. When she was 7, Sam left for Stanford. Marley was too young to understand that what he was doing was for the best, she only knew that he had abandoned her. It’s a blessing that she still had Dean.

John never really 'liked' Marley. She supposed it was because she wasn’t Mary’s kid. To make matters worse her mom had named her Marley, a name only two letters away from Mary’s. He never abused her, not like he did Dean, but he was cold. Marley was nothing more than another kid to him, not _his_ kid. She seemed to be a burden, just a little girl that he had to protect. Dean never approved of that, he couldn’t see why John didn’t like her. When Marley was nine, John sold his soul and was taken to hell. That was the day she realized that, despite all of his flaws, she really did love her father. She never forgave him for the way he treated her, but she feels at peace with him.

Marley dropped out of school when she was 16. Sam didn’t approve, but he tutored her a bit. She's not smart like her older brother, but she can keep up for the most part. Being raised as a hunter, Marley knows her way around a gun. She can shoot better than most adult hunters because she learned how to at age 6. Dean, however, doesn’t seem to realize it. He completely coddles his youngest sibling, but he does let her go on hunts occasionally. 

People often doubt that Sam, Dean, and Marley are siblings. She certainly didn’t inherit the ‘tall gene’. Marley is 5’6, which is an average height for a girl her age, but she looks very short next to the boys. She has light brown hair that she usually keeps in a braid or a ponytail, it tends to get in the way. Her favorite thing about herself, though, are her eyes. They're hazel, just like her mother's.

Marley's best friend is Kevin Tran. He’s two years older than her and he’s really the first friend she's had around her age. He lives in the bunker with the Winchesters and the two have become really close. Mar knows that she can always count on Kevin to be there for her, to comfort her, or just to joke around. 

Life in the bunker is much different than life on the road. It's strange, having a place to go after hunts. Marley certainly doesn't mind, though, especially since Kevin is always there waiting for her.


	2. Not Important in the Scheme of Things

Marley sat in the back seat of the Impala, Led Zeppelin blaring. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. They were on their way back to the bunker having just finished a hunt.

“Can you _turn it down_?” she growled. She and Dean weren’t on the best terms at the moment, he had made her stay in the car during a particularly dangerous part of the hunt and she had snuck along anyways.

“Bite me,” Dean snarled back.

“Can you two cut it out?” Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe if _Dean_ stops being such a dick!” Marley retorted.

“I will pull this car over!” Dean threatened.

“How about we call your _angel boyfriend_ , see what he thinks?” she asked angrily.

“Castiel and I are _not_ dating!” There was a flutter of wings and Marley looked over to find Cas in the seat next to her.

“Were you eavesdropping?” she asked. Castiel blushed slightly and shook his head.

“I heard my name.”

“Well, Cas, settle a little dispute for us. Do you think it’s fair for Dean to leave me behind during a hunt?”

“I would really rather no-"

“Answer the question, Cas!” Marley and Dean said in unison.

“I believe that Marley is just as capable as you and Sam,” Cas finally said.

“Hah! Take that, Dean!” Marley said triumphantly. Dean just scoffed and glared at Cas.

“Yeah, whatever.”

___________________________________________

By the time they were back at the bunker, Dean and Marley were back on good terms. Their fights never lasted very long, despite how frequent they were. It was good to be home, the hunt had been a long one. She immediately made her way to the library after putting her bag in her room. When she saw Kevin, a wide grin spread across her face.

“Hey!” she called happily.

“Hey, Mar!” Kevin greeted, getting up and pulling her in to a hug.

“How was it?” Marley groaned and told him about ‘what a dick’ Dean had been.

“He’s right, y’know,” Kevin said sheepishly.

“ _What_?”

“You shouldn’t throw yourself into danger like that.”

“I can’t _believe_ you! Kevin, you know that I’m just as good a hunter as the boys!” she growled.

“They don’t matter as much as you, though.”

“What’re you talking about? My brothers are the ‘great vessels’, Dean is the righteous man. I’m just…I’m just me,” she protested.

Kevin sighed and took her hands.

“Marley, don’t say that. You’re every bit as important as Sam and Dean.” Marley sighed and sat down.

“I’m not saying that I’m not important. I know that I have people that love me, I’m just not that important in the whole scheme of things. And you know what? I’m ok with that. Better than ok, actually. I don’t want to be a name that everyone knows. I don’t want to be known as the vessel of Lucifer or the righteous man or the prophet of God. I just wanna be Marley.”

___________________________________________

The youngest Winchester went to bed early that night, but found that she wasn’t able to sleep. She was furious, to put it lightly. Why did everyone have to treat her like a little kid? Cas seemed to be the only one that understood that she could take care of herself. Even _Kevin_ didn’t believe in her! Out of everyone, she thought she could trust Kevin to back her up. How many times had she saved his sorry ass? This was a shit way to repay her, she thought. She slipped out of bed and snuck out of the bunker. She needed fresh air and Dean’s stupid curfew rules were _not_ gonna stop her from getting it. She sat down under a tree and curled her legs up to her chest.

“Uhm, Cas? I mean, Castiel? If you’re not too busy, I’d appreciate your company right now.” She felt instantly relieved when she heard wings and Cas appeared beside her.

“Marley? Is everything alright?” he asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Just…tired, I guess. I’m tired of everyone treating me like a little kid.” Castiel nodded thoughtfully.

“I am one of heaven’s younger angels, so I believe that I can relate to some extent.” Marley smiled weakly at the angel.

“Can you maybe, y’know, talk to Dean about it for me?” she asked, flashing her best and most innocent smile.

“I…I don’t particularly want to be on Dean’s bad side,” Cas admitted. Marley put on her best pouty face and looked up at Cas.

“C’mon, Cas, Dean’s in love with you. It’s not like he’s gonna get mad just because you try to talk some sense in to him.” Castiel’s eyes widened at the notion of Dean being in love with him.

“Dean and I are nothing more than friends."

“But you want to be more.”

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Cas lied, feigning innocence.

“You’re a terrible liar.“

“Ok, fine, I will speak to Dean about the way he treats you.”

“Thank you!” Marley squeaked, throwing her arms around the angel. Cas tensed up at first, but quickly relaxed and hugged her back.

“You should be asleep,” he reminded her. Marley nodded after a moment.

“Ok, I’ll go to bed now. But can you…y’know…not tell Dean about this?” Castiel nodded and gave her a small smile.

“Goodnight, Marley."


	3. Watch Me

"She's a  _child_ , Cas!" came a yell from the other room. Marley winced at the tone of Dean's voice as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staying out of her brother's line of sight. It seemed that Cas' talk with Dean was not going well.

"Dean, she's perfectly capable of going on hu-"

"Enough, Cas. She's a little kid and a _girl_ , there's no way I'm gonna let her go off on her own during hunts." Castiel shot Marley a sympathetic look. She stormed in to the kitchen, arms crossed and glaring at Dean. 

"Dean Winchester, how many times have I saved your sorry ass?"

"Marley, you're 17. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go off on your own!" Dean responded. 

"You were doing _full hunts_ on your own when you were _15_ , Dean! Why can't you just trust me?" Marley asked angrily. Dean just sighed and shook his head. 

"You're a kid and you're my responsibility. That's final." Marley turned around and walked out of the kitchen, stomping to her room in an overly-dramatic way. She sat down on her bed and got out her laptop when she heard a knock on her door.

"Go away, Dean!" she spat.

"It's, uh, not Dean," came the muffled reply. Marley immediately relaxed when she heard the calm voice. She opened the door and hugged Kevin.

"You ok?" he asked softly. 

"I'm fine. I'm always fine," she insisted. 

"You don't have to pretend to be fine for me, Mar," Kevin insisted. "I know that Dean's being a dick." Marley pulled away and glared at him.

"Last night you said that you agreed with him," she reminded him. Kevin sighed and shook his head.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I know you're just as good at what you do as the boys. I just worry about you." 

___________________________________________

Marley slung her backpack over her shoulder and, as silently as she could, walked down the hallway. She had found a case a few towns away, it seemed to be a demon, and made up her mind to check it out by herself. That would show Dean, wouldn't it?

"You're terribly predictable." Marley jumped, _literally_ jumped, when she heard Kevin's voice. 

"Fuck, Kevin! You scared the shit out of me!" she hissed. Kevin rolled his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know I can't let you leave."

"Watch me."

"All I have to do is yell and Dean will be here before you can make a move."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

Marley crossed her arms and glared at Kevin. "You know I have to do this, Kev."

"Fine, but you're not going alone."

"I need to prove myself to Dean!"

"I'll go with you, then," Kevin decided. 

"You're really not gonna let me go alone, are you?" she asked softly. When Kevin shook his head, she sighed and nodded. "Fine, but don't screw this up."


	4. He's Back

"Got 'ya, son of a bitch."

Marley took a step back and admired her work. She and Kevin had driven down to Oklahoma and tracked down the demon. It had been a fairly simple case, which she was extremely grateful for. She convinced Kevin to paint a devil's trap on the ceiling of an old warehouse where the demon seemed to be hiding out. 

"Step back, Kevin," Marley ordered. The prophet did as she said and took a few steps back, not wanting to be near the demon. Marley stood at the edge of the devil's trap, ready to exorcise the demon.

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-"_

She was cut off by the demon beginning to plead. 

"Stop, stop! I have information that I can trade," he insisted. Marley raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced. 

"Go on. Let's hear what you've got."

"Azazel is back."

Marley had to stop herself from gasping, knowing that she needed to keep straight face if she wanted anymore information. She and her brothers had spent years hunting down Azazel and, in the end, he killed her father. 

"That's old news, black eyes. Give me something worth my time," she replied.

"He's putting together an army, trying to overthrow Crowley. That's all I know," the demon added. Marley pulled out her demon killing knife and twirled it around. 

"Sorry, bud, but I still can't let you run around and kill people." She took a step forward into the trap and stabbed the demon in the chest, causing its eyes to light up and its body to slump to the floor. 

"C'mon Kev, we've gotta get back. I'll tell you who Azazel is in the car."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Marley tentatively walked in to the bunker where her brothers were waiting. 

"Marley, where the hell were you?" Dean asked angrily, his arms crossed. 

"I was mad so I went on a hunt with Kevin, but that's not important right now. He's back, Dean," Marley insisted quickly.

"You did  _what?_ _"_

"Dean, just shut up for a second! Azazel is back and he's trying to overthrow Crowley." The room went silent and Dean glanced over to Sam. Kevin unconsciously took a step closer to Marley, just in case Dean got mad. He would never touch his sister, but Marley would want someone to be there for her if he started yelling. Instead, the oldest Winchester spoke calmly. 

"Okay. Sit down, it sounds like you have a lot to tell us."


	5. The Three Orphans

Marley lit the last candle required to summon Crowley. They were going to ask him if the rumors about Azazel were true and, if they were, possibly help him to defeat the yellow-eyed demon. Dean was still mad at Marley and Kevin for going off on their own, but his anger was considerably lessened when he heard the information they had found. 

 _"Et ad congregandum...eos coram me."_ The four waited for a few moments until there was a familiar British drawl behind them. 

"Hello, boys. Marley." Almost simultaneously, the hunters and their prophet turned around. 

"Crowley. There have been some rumors regarding you. Have you heard anything about Azazel lately?" Marley asked, speaking up first.

"Oh yes, your old friend. I suppose you've heard that he's gathering an army."

"Why are you telling us this?" Dean asked suspiciously. 

"I was going to come to you sooner or later. You've already killed him once, I need you to do it again," Crowley informed them.

"What's in it for us?" Dean demanded, crossing his arms.

"I'm in possession of the Colt," the demon began. "If you can kill Azazel with it, I'll let you keep it."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marley was holding the Colt. She was finally holding one of the most powerful weapons in existence. The gun her father had obsessed over finding for years. Last time they had possessed the Colt, Dean claimed she was too young to touch it. Of course, this made young Marley yearn to touch it even more. Dean, however, had kept a tight watch on the gun. 

The six candles were lit. All that was left to summon Azazel was the Latin incantation. Kevin had a protective arm wrapped around Marley. Normally she would have shoved him off, not wanting to seem weak. Today was different though. Marley and her brothers were about to come face-to-face with the demon that orphaned them. Dean didn't even want Kevin in the room, but he insisted on being there for the youngest Winchester. 

Dean, Marley, and Kevin stood in front of the candles and sigil. Marley held the Colt, she was in charge of shooting Azazel. Sam was in the back of the room in case the demon tried to escape. Dean took a deep breath and began to recite the incantation.

_"Attenrobendum eos, ad consiendrum, ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum, et ad, congregontum eos, 'coram me."_

Suddenly, a demon with striking yellow eyes was standing in front of the them. Marley had to hold back a gasp when she saw him. It had been years and though she hated him less than Sam and Dean, he had only killed one of her parents, she still felt loathing burning in the pit of her stomach. 

"Ah, the Winchesters. What a nice surprise. Back for revenge?"

Marley winced, though it was hardly noticeable. Azazel grinned a wicked, sly grin at her and Kevin tightened his grip on the young hunter. 

"Planning to kill me, are you?" Azazel asked, looking pointedly to Marley. "The three Winchester children, all grown up. Especially you, my dear." He took a step forward towards Marley, who in turn stepped backwards. Kevin glared at the yellow-eyed demon and subconsciously took a step toward him

After that, everything happened quickly. There was a flash of black smoke, a scream that came from Marley, and Sam and Dean simultaneously yelling, "No!" Kevin turned around to face Marley and Dean and when he did, his eyes were a brilliant yellow. When Kevin stepped forward, his shoe had scuffed the devil's trap. 

"Go ahead and kill me, but your boy toy will die as well," said Kevin, though it wasn't really Kevin. 

"Marley, now!" Dean yelled, motioning for her to shoot the demon. The young hunter hesitated, though. This was Kevin, her best friend. Her prophet. She couldn't kill him, even if he was possessed by an incredibly powerful demon.

"He's still in there, Dean! I can't do it!" In the next moment Azazel was gone, taking Kevin with him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That's the dumbest stunt you've ever pulled!" Dean growled. He was furious with his younger sister, to say the least. 

"I couldn't just kill Kevin, Dean! He's family, that would be like killing Sam!" Marley argued, on the verge of tears. She had lost Kevin, but she was determined to get him back.

The three hunters had attempted to summon Azazel again after he left, but he didn't show up. It seemed that he found a way to evade being summoned.

"You've been ruining everything lately! First you nearly get yourself killed on a hunt, then you sneak off, now this! Why don't you just leave?" The words left Dean's mouth before he could stop himself. Marley spun around and ran as fast as she could into her room before Sam or Dean could stop her.

Later that night, Marley packed a small bag. It only had a few outfits and the Colt inside. As quietly as she could she snuck out and got into her car, a Jeep that Dean got her for her 16th birthday, and drove off. She drove for a few hours, her phone ringing countless times during the drive. She let it ring knowing it was either Sam, Dean, or Castiel.

Eventually Marley's car ran out of gas. She stopped and filled it up and realizing she was tired, got a hotel room. The young girl laid on her bed, completely unable to sleep. She was going to find Azazel and more importantly, Kevin.

Sometime around four in the morning, Marley became aware of a presence in the room. She sat up slowly, getting the Colt out from under her pillow. From the corner of the room shone a bright pair of yellow eyes. Suddenly the lights flicked on and she saw Kevin smirking. 

"I knew you would come looking for me." 

Marley held the Colt up, tears in her eyes. 

"Uh-uh, not so fast. I believe there's someone you'd like to talk to." The demon's eyes flashed back to Kevin's usual brown and he stumbled back. "M-Marley?"

"Kevin!" Marley cried, jumping up and running over to him. "Kevin, you have to take control."

"He's powerful, Mar. I...I can't. He's letting me take control right now, but he can come back at any moment. Take a step back."

"No, there has to be something you can do!" she insisted, taking his hand. "Kevin, please! I can't lose you."

"You know what you have to do, Mar Mar," Kevin said very softly. Her eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

"You know I can't do that. There's no way." 

"You have to. The world is a hell of a lot more important than me."

"That isn't true, you're a prophet!" 

"What use is a prophet if everyone is in hell?" he asked quietly. Tears were streaming down Marley's cheeks now. How could Kevin want her to do this? She couldn't, there was no way. Kevin was her closest friend, she had lost too many people in her life. 

"Please, just do it. I'd rather it be you than anyone else. Azazel is fighting right now, he's trying to get control Marley. I'm holding him back but I won't be able to for long."

Marley took a deep breath and threw her arms around Kevin, pulling him in to one last hug. "Please don't leave me," she pleaded softly. 

"I'm so sorry, Mar," Kevin whispered in reply as he hugged her back. "We'll meet again, though hopefully not too soon. Stay safe."

"I love you," she murmured into his chest. The prophet's shirt was soaked with Marley's tears. 

"I love you too," Kevin replied sincerely. It was unclear what kind of declaration of affection this was. It seemed, though, that this was just their way of saying goodbye. Taking a very shaky breath, Marley stepped back and held up the Colt. 

"I'll see you soon, Kev." Kevin nodded softly and closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Sam and Dean broke in to the hotel room to find Marley on the floor cradling Kevin's lifeless body. Marley was only dimly aware of the voices of her brothers around her. All she could focus on was the fact that Kevin was dead. He was actually, truly dead. 

"Y-You have to save him," she pleaded. "Please, save him!"

"We can't Marley. He was killed with the Colt, even Cas can't resurrect him," Sam explained quietly. 

"We'll trick someone into selling their soul, than! A bad person, someone who doesn't deserve to live."

"Marley!" Dean scolded. "You know we can't do that, it's wrong!"

"You would do it for Cas!" she snarled, looking at her oldest brother accusingly. 

"Yeah, well you don't love Kevin like I love Cas!"

The room went silent. The bombshell had finally been dropped, not that the youngest Winchesters hadn't seen it coming. It was painfully obvious.

"Kevin and I may not be...we may not have been dating, but that doesn't mean I don't love him."


	6. Not Worth It Without You

Kevin had been dead for a month and Marley was in absolute hell. The boys had insisted on going on cases like normal, stating that the world didn't stop just because they had lost a friend. Marley tried to work, she tried to help, but she was numb. Nothing was the same knowing that she wouldn't have Kevin to come home to. Sam and Dean noticed this but they assumed she would get over it. 

Marley Winchester stood at a Crossroads, waiting for a demon. She was terrified that nobody would want to make a deal with her, it wouldn't be the first time they had refused a Winchester. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, a young woman appeared in front of her. 

"I assume you know why I'm here," Marley said, trying to not look scared. 

"For your prophet," the demon stated. "I will make you a deal, but it's this or nothing. No haggling. You get one year and I'll resurrect Kevin Tran. He will no longer be a prophet, though."

"Fine, that's fine. I'll take it."

The demon and Marley both took a step forward and connected their lips, sealing the deal. Suddenly, the Crossroads Demon was gone and Kevin stood a few feet away.

"Marley?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is not what I wanted." Kevin and Marley were sitting and talking in the back of her Jeep. She had explained everything that happened and Kevin wasn't happy with her. 

"Are you telling me you were ready to die?" Marley asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying! I didn't want you to sell your soul, though. I would much rather you live a long life than me."

"The way I see it Kev, a long life isn't worth it without you. This way we get another year together." Kevin sighed and pulled Marley into his arms. 

"Sam and Dean aren't going to be happy. I'm not either, frankly. If there was any chance I could change this I would."

"You're so much more important than me with your research, though. I'm just Marley."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kevin and Marley were curled up on the couch watching a movie. She only had four months left, so Sam and Dean didn't make her go on hunts unless she wanted to. It had become a bit of a Friday ritual for the ex-prophet and youngest Winchester to have movie night every Friday. Marley spent most of the movie watching Kevin, searching for his reactions to various scenes. He looked down at her and smiled when he caught her eye. 

"Do I have something on my face?" he laughed. Marley blushed very slightly and shook her head. 

"No, no, just... I love you, y'know? I'm really happy to have you back."

"I love you too, Mar."

"You don't get it, though. I really love you. You mean so much to me, Kev, and I love you."

Kevin sighed and looked away. "You know we can't do this. You have four months, this can't be anything more than it is."

"Do you feel the same way, though?" she asked quietly. 

"Of course I do. I have for a long time now and I would do anything to have a lifetime with you. We can't have that though, so what's the use in hurting ourselves more than we need to?" Regardless of what he said, he leaned down and cupped Marley's face. Very gently, he pecked her lips. "To remember me by."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today. Today was the last day in Marley Winchester's short life on Earth. Her brothers had been pampering her for the last week and honestly, she couldn't stand it. It was just a reminder of what was to come. Today, though, they had agreed to act like nothing was different. Marley requested that they go for a picnic so they all piled up into the Impala. It was the most fun she had ever had, they were all laughing and joking around. It was a brilliant last day. She grinned over at Dean, who was 'discreetly' holding hands with Cas. Kevin had an arm wrapped around her waist, he had been touching her in some way all day. It was like he couldn't get enough. 

Like all amazing days, this one had to come to an end. It was 11:50 PM and the five friends were sitting in the living room quietly. 

"I...I just want you all to know, I love you. You're all amazing and I'll miss every single one of you," Marley said softly. Kevin squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Cas, take care of my big brothers." She went around the room and hugged each of them. By then, they were all close to tears. This was to be the end of Marley Winchester.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter! I know it has an air of finality to it, but there's still more to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Death is a strange thing. One moment, Marley was in excruciating pain due to being torn apart by hellhounds. The next, everything was silent. For some unmeasurable amount of time, everything was black. It felt like hours, but mere seconds at the same time. When she finally opened her eyes, she was in...an office?

"My dear, you're a bloody idiot." Marley glanced up to see Crowley sitting down at a desk in front of her, his arms crossed sternly.

"Crowley? I thought I was supposed to be in hell."

"You are in hell, due to that purely idiotic decision. You never should have should your soul, Winchester," Crowley lectured.

"Kevin _died_ , Crowley. You of all people know how I felt about him, I nearly killed you when you kidnapped him. I couldn't just let him die."

"So what, you decided that his life is more important than yours?"

"Yes! He's brilliant, one of the smartest people I've ever met. He has an actual future. I'm a hunter, this was always going to be my fate." Crowley sighed and looked down. 

"I can't get you out of this, Marley, but I can keep you from being tortured," he stated. Marley's eyes widened at the new information. 

"Crowley...thank you," she whispered. "Can I just ask one more favor? Tell Sam and Dean that I'm alright, let them know that I'm not being tortured."

The king of hell nodded gingerly. "Of course, darling. Now go, I'm sure you're eager to explore the depths of hell."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hell, as you would assume it to be, was horrific. Marley was incredibly lucky to not be tortured, but she still had to hear the endless cries of others. She was constantly harassed by demons trying to seduce her, but luckily Crowley had ordered them not to lay a finger on the young hunter. As it turned out, hell was incredibly... _boring._ The only thing to do was torture the poor souls that resided there, which she would never even consider. There were the hellhounds, of course, and some of them were a bit like dogs. Not in looks, but in personality. They would kill if ordered to but they tended to be rather docile. Marley spent her nights sleeping in a pile of the hounds. It was unexpected, but hell was cold. There was fire, but even that was freezing. It went against all the laws of nature, but she supposed this wasn't exactly nature.

Marley spent most of her time daydreaming, mainly about Kevin. She would imagine having a normal life with him as though they had never been hunters. Living an apple pie life, getting married, having kids. She knew it was ridiculous to think about such things, but what else was there to do? It wasn't like she had a real future to plan for. The rest of her life, or rather death, was to be spent in hell.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I found it." 

Kevin Tran had been in the library researching nonstop for a week. He was determined to get Marley out of hell, even if he knew that she wasn't being tortured. Sam and Dean had been like zombies since Marley's death. All they did was read, searching for some way to get their little sister out of hell. But finally, after seven full days, Kevin found a way.

"It won't be easy, but we can do it. We can get Marley out."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After fourteen years of complete darkness, besides the dim fires, the sudden blue light was blinding. The youngest Winchester felt a hand on her arm and suddenly, there was light. Real, natural light. 

Marley Winchester woke up from her coma three days after she was rescued from hell. Her first moments on Earth were rather dull. She blinked her eyes open and yawned, stretching her arms out. It seemed like a normal morning, though she had a faint recollection of a nightmare. Suddenly, she sat up. It hadn't been a nightmare.

"Sam? Dean?" she croaked, walking into the kitchen. Fourteen hell-years of not speaking had taken quite the toll on her throat. The two heads shot up and her brothers immediately pulled her into a hug. 

"Marley..." Sam whispered, kissing the top of her head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marley's reunion with Kevin didn't come as soon as she had hoped. The former prophet went out to the store for food, knowing Marley would be hungry when she woke up. When he spotted her, however, he dropped the bags of food he carried in. He only stared at her for a moment with wide eyes. 

"Kev," Marley said softly. Rather than replying, Kevin swooped Marley in to a kiss. It was their second kiss, this one much more passionate than the peck on the lips he had given her when she confessed her feelings. The hunter kissed back eagerly, lacing her fingers in his hair.

It seemed that for once, everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. This is my first full fic and I've really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
